


Dance along to the beat of your heart

by TheShipofHope



Series: Pure hearts [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Fluff, Halloween Challenge, M/M, Vampires, hunter!Louis, pure bloods, soul mates, supernatural theme, talking about violence/killing, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:57:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/767032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShipofHope/pseuds/TheShipofHope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since his family has been cold-bloodedly slaughtered by vampires, Louis has been hunting them, wanting to take every single one of them down. When he hears people talk about a mysterious Harry with white pale skin, he knows he has found another victim. But is Harry completely what Louis thinks he is? And doesn't it get time that Louis finally moves one, that he ends his career as a hunter?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance along to the beat of your heart

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 'The Phoenix' - Fall Out Boy

Louis knows that there’s one inside this mansion. He has seen his white, pale skin and a flash of dark red from a forgotten stain on his shirt, when the lad entered the mansion just a minute or two ago. Louis has been watching the house for days on end, using binoculars from a safe distant so the parasite won’t smell him.

Normal humans would not be able to see the signs, but he can spot them immediately thanks to his trained eyes. Louis, who has been hunting and killing this kind of creatures since he was seventeen years old. He had started with avenging the murder on his parents and sisters, who’d been cold-blooded slaughtered by vampires while Louis had stayed over at a friend’s house. Every day since then he regrets not being home that day, thinking that maybe he could’ve saved them or otherwise could’ve died next to them. So since then, he has sworn to himself that a disaster like that could never happen again. He will make sure of that.

And he does. When he was eighteen he met Nick Grimshaw in a musty, old cafe. Nick was a six year older, professional vampire hunter, whose boyfriend had been slaughtered by a vampire when they had only been nineteen years old. He has taught Louis all there is to know about hunting and killing the mythical creatures.

A year later, Nick had learnt him everything there is to now and he had left to continue on his own. It has been in his favour, because just months after his depart, he’s managed to track the four male vampires down that killed his family and finished them off one by one. Sweet revenge.

Louis then continued by tracking others down and assassinating them, since them even existing already contains an imminent dager for humans and Louis prefers killing this cruel species over seeing innocent people like his parents and sisters getting hurt or killed just for their blood. After all, someone has to do the dirty work, and Louis doesn’t trust anyone but himself to do it.

Besides, killing them isn’t that difficult. It’s even easy.

He just has to act naive, ask for directions or flirt shyly in a bar to get the vampire’s attention. As soon as they’ve gotten him alone, wanting to take Louis’ blood, Louis brings his silver dagger out to dispose of them.

Most of the time, Louis just cuts their throat, removing the vampire’s head of their body, so it dies quickly, not suffering till the end like most vampires make humans do. Louis deems himself better than those creatures. He isn’t as cruel. Afterwards he burns the corpses as soon as possible to make sure they’ll never return to the land of the living.

Oh, it’s so easy to kill them. They were all naive and dumb, driven by their blood thirst and never, never do they expect someone as innocent looking as Louis to even know about their existence, let alone carry a weapon or have a desire to kill them.

Yes, killing them is easy. Finding them is much harder.

More often than not Louis has to search for weeks, even months to find a single trace. All the time living of cheap junk food, sleeping on dirty beds, because no, no one pays him for keeping everyone safe, so he has to take stupid jobs like bartending every time he arrives in a new city.

Luckily Louis heard his two last victims gossip about a certain “Harry” who lives at the end of the great forest near the river, so Louis has found this one rather easily. Which brings us back to where Louis is now, still watching the house, after he has seen the pale, curly haired vampire every day, while patiently planning the moment he strikes.

It’s odd because although the lad is white like every other vampire, behaves like every other vampire and eats like every other vampire -yes, Louis has seen the bloodred, forgotten stains on his shirt twice- this one is also a million times more beautiful than any vampire he has ever seen. And any human too of course.

He looks more like one of the angels in forgotten fairy tales, hasn’t even got one of those dumb, arrogant facial expressions that literally every other vampire wears when thinking of blood -which is all the time as they are more than obsessed with their food, so you get Louis’ point.

(Louis might also think that when he saw the vampire eyes they looked green. Bright green, not muddy red like they should be, but Louis blames that on the light and the fact that he hadn’t yet eaten that day.)

Today’s the day that Louis is finally going to take this one down. It’s actually the first time that he kills without finding drained, human bodies first, but he has seen enough evidence of the vampire’s blood drinking habits and you know what they say: _when there's smoke there's fire_.

So Louis hides his knife Chandler in his boots and prepares himself for attack.

(Yes, he named his knife after his favourite character of Friends, but that’s only because his fondest memories of his family is of them watching the tv show together.)

  
It’s pouring rain outside, there’s even a bit of thunder and lightning, as Louis stands in front of the mansion. His wet fringe sticks to his forehead and his teeth are chattering from the cold. He hugs himself, a futile attempt of trying to keep him warm and to appear even more pathetic.

He has picked his favourite sweater to wear today. It’s too big really, but this and his blue eyes, spread white open like a deer in the headlights, make him look real innocent, exactly the look he’s going for.

Louis rings the bell. His action is instantly followed by the handle bending down to open the door. It’s quick, much faster than Louis expected.

He is immediately met by emerald eyes looking his way. And okay, maybe he hasn’t imagined the green last time, but for all he knows they boy is wearing coloured contacts. After all, that wouldn’t be the first time a vampire tried to blend in with humans.

Louis decides to start part two of his plan KVH, killing vampire Harry. (He knows it’s not a very original name, but it isn’t like he had someone to share it with, with him being a solo-hunter, and it’s already a lot that he has named the plan to begin with.)

“H –Hi. My car has run out of gas and it’s storming outside. The city’s still so far away and I wouldn’t really love it to be struck by lightning, so could I maybe shelter here for a bit till the storm’s over, please?”

He gets it all out in one breath, looking expectantly up at the vampire who’s apparently several inches taller than him. Just after he finishes, the thunder gives another deep growl, making his situation even more dramatic.

Harry nods in return, with an amused smirk plastered on his face. It’s not really the expression Louis is prepared for, but as long as he isn’t suspicious, Louis takes what he can get. He follows the vampire inside, after Harry has turned around and gestured him to tag along.

Louis takes three steps into the house, now standing right behind Harry. He hears the door close so he takes it as the right moment to take hold of the knife in his right boot, preparing to strike.

The next moment he feels a tug at his left feet and –huh? –how did the room get upside down so suddenly?

His dagger clatters on the ground, just out of reach of his dangling arms and –oh, het get’s it. His ankle is attached to something on the ceiling, a rope burning the skin of his poor leg as he’s hanging like a butchered pig in an abattoir. Louis is confused as how he got up here this fast, but then he hears a soft chuckle and after furiously turning his head in every direction, he has a clear upside down visage of a curly haired lad approaching him.

“You won’t need this anymore, Louis,” the vampire says, before picking up the fallen dagger. He starts to play with it as he lets it turn between his fingers.

“H- how do you even know my name?” Louis’ voice doesn’t sound as strong as he intended it to do, but at least it doesn’t tremble so that’s that.

“Well, if I hadn’t spoken, you would’ve told me that in a minute or so, along with other information I already know. I’m just sparing you your breath. It’s probably harder to breath hanging like that so, you should be thanking me, actually.”

His cryptic words confuse Louis even more, letting him blink sheepishly several times, before he brings out, “What other information do you mean?” He cocks his eyebrow. As he realises the seriousness of his situation, Louis starts to panic lightly. He wriggles and convulsively tries to break free, before he adds, “And let me go! For fucks sake!”

“Well,” Harry starts, like he didn’t just hear Louis shout for liberty and continues to play with the knife in his hands while walking circles around Louis. “I know for example that you’ve been killing my nieces and nephew from age seventeen without any pity, nor regret.”

Nieces and nephews? He is obviously hinting at the countless number of vampires Louis has taken care of, but hasn’t called them brothers or sisters, which means... No... It can’t be true, can it?

As Harry sees realisations slapping Louis hard in the figurative face, he chuckles again and then looks him straight in the eyes.

“Yes Louis, I’m a Pure one.”

The Pure vampire, Pure ones or just Pures, are the direct result of intercourse between demons and angels. Relationships between these two species are very uncommon, they are rarely to happen as angels and demons just don’t tend to mix a lot, mostly liking to keep to their own side of good or evil.

However, once every certain period of time –according to rumours the last one was not even two hundred years ago– an angel-demon couple would form and give birth to one or more Pure babies, a perfect mix of the two immortals. That means that Pures never were human to begin with, unlike common vampires who’re basically humans turned into a supernatural creature by another vampire or directly by a Pure one.

Louis has never met one before as they are extremely rare, but he has heard quite a lot normal vamps talk about those beautiful, magnificent creatures.

  
“Wh –what are you planning to do with me?” Louis asks suspiciously, trying not to show his fear as he watches Harry still walk around him, like a predator eyeing its prey. Harry then abrupt stops, cocking his head to the side.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure yet,” he ends up smiling, although the way he speaks doesn’t show any signs of doubt. Harry swiftly drops to the floor, sitting in Indian style on Louis’ eye level. Louis begins to feel very uncomfortable hanging upside down for this long.

“Please,” Louis begs.

“Please what?”

“Well. It’s the magical word, innit?” The blue eyed boy regrets his sassy answer as soon as he closes his mouth, but luckily the pure vampire doesn’t seem to mind and gives him a, surprisingly, warm smile instead.

The two lads don’t say much for awhile. Louis starts to feel uncomfortable under Harry’s examining gaze that’s fixed on him the whole time.

“You know. With the way you’re hanging like this killing you would be so easy. I’d just have to give you a little cut over here,” Harry lightly drags the dagger over Louis’ forehead, “and all your blood would just slowly flood out. I could drain you without spilling one single drop of your blood. It’s very convenient, a perfect blood supply.”

Louis’ eyes widen in fear, adrenaline pumping through his veins. This sentence is a clear reminder of who Harry is, a fact Louis likes to forget every minute. The pure one waits a bit, enjoying Louis’ reaction, and then continues in a tone that people use to talk about the weather not discuss someone’s death,

“Yes, I could.”

Louis’ heart skips a beat.

“But I certainly won’t do that.”

“W –why not?” Louis doesn’t let his guard fall down yet, still powerless in his trapped situation, but he would be lying if he denies the feeling of relief he feels after Harry’s words.

The vampire doesn’t answer his question, but tilts his hand to cup Louis’ jaw, caressing his reddened cheek with his thumb gently. “Ssh, I can feel your heart beating as fast as a bird’s. There’s no need to be afraid.”

Even more confused, but not less suspicious, Louis repeats his last question. Now a tad bit louder and with a clearer voice. “Why not?”

Harry drops his hand again and squints his eyes out of concentration. “What exactly do you know about us Pures, Louis?”

Harry’s vivid green eyes are pointed directly at his, making the swirling green take over Louis vision as it is currently all there is left to see for him. It’s actually amazing how bright the Pure vampire’s eyes are, more than a million times more beautiful than the dull, muddy red ones normal vampires possess.

It suddenly strikes Louis that Harry’s eyes lack any form of evilness, actually the whole time Louis hasbeen in the house he hasn’t seen one hostile, dangerous expression on his face. Not even one tiny, little, evil smirk. And now, while looking at his seemingly honest green eyes, Louis feels all of his own hostility and fear go away. When it’s gone, all there’s left is an odd calmness.

“Uhm,” he tries to say, suddenly remembering that Harry has asked him a question. “They’re –I mean, you’re –more strong and fast than vampires. Uh, more attractive too,” his cheeks heat up, thinking about how he has just complimented the pure vampire, because well, Harry is very attractive with his soft brown curls, plump lips and bright eyes. The perfect mix of angelic innocence and demonic ruggedness. Louis actually just states a fact.  
Harry however doesn’t seem mind or notice, just nods, gesturing Louis to continue.

“They’re less –uh I don’t know how to say it –gruesome? Evil and cruel? Like less driven by their bloodthirst, more respectful? They also kill less?” He whispers hopefully.

Louis is rewarded by another approving nod of Harry, who is still wordlessly asking for more, his expecting eyes almost burning holes in Louis’.

“Uh,” as he is sure that he apparently hasn’t told Harry the one thing the Pure one wants him to say yet, Louis frantically searches in the corners of his memory for more.  


Suddenly he remembers a detail that he has read in a very old diary from a female vampire he has once killed.

“They –I’ve heard that you sometimes can have like powers. Do things with your minds or so.”

Harry closes his eyes for a second and nods slowly in confirmation. That is the thing he wanted to hear.  “You see, Louis, since the day I was born, somewhere around two hundred years ago, I can see things. I can know things, not everything of course and not always willingly, but still things that are very likely to happen. For example, I knew World War two was going to happen even before the first had started.”

Here Harry stops for a moment, taking his time to analyse Louis’ reaction. When he found nothing but astonished curiosity, he continues, a soft smile playing on his lips.

“For as long as I live there has been one thing I’ve always known. I can’t remember a time I didn’t. It’s the one thing that was most certain to happen and I’ve seen it a million times.”

Harry takes a shakily breath and then quickly stands up. Louis instantly feels something tugging at his feet, before once again gravity takes control of his body as he falls to the ground.

Fortunately Harry’s arms have been awaiting him on his way to back, catching and supporting him before he gently lets Louis down to stand on his own two feet.

Harry absentmindedly lifts his both hands to cup Louis’ jaw again, starting to trace tender circles with his thumps over the startled boy’s cheeks. Louis, not quite knowing how to react, hopes Harry can’t feel the blush that has heated his skin beneath his hold.

With a dazed expression, Louis looks up at the pure one, aware of the newly caused height difference, just in time to see Harry’s lips moving again.

“It was you Louis, who I have seen so much. I’ve seen you walking in here a million times and I’ve seen you standing before the doorway, like a cute drenched puppy even more,” He chuckles at the memory and Louis’ cheeks redden even more.

“But most importantly.” Harry lowers his head to brush his lips softly over Louis’, a sweet, but short kiss that Louis couldn’t return, let alone think about if he wanted to do so. Afterwards Harry lets his forehead rest against Louis’ and breathes, “I’ve seen you stay with me.”

Louis doesn’t quite know what to respond, too much taken aback by the words of the curly haired vampire. But finally he thinks he knows.

He knows why he has felt so attracted to the Pure one this whole time being here. Why he was enchanted the first time he spotted him. Why he desperately wanted to look for him after getting to know of his existence thanks to his last two victims. How his beauty and witty words have managed to mesmerize him. He knows that he wouldn’t have been able to kill Harry, even if the Pure vampire hadn’t stopped him only half an hour ago. He can feel it.

That tugging feeling, drawing him to Harry. Louis has always known there was something missing from his life, but has blamed it on the fact that he’s family is gone. But now he’s here, he knows that it’s something entirely different. It’s an explanation as of for why he had been so restless the last couple of days, reaching its peak this morning, but Louis had blamed it on stress.

Louis knows he shouldn’t even be thinking about this, but on the other side he can’t _not_ , because he actually doesn’t really have a choice. It’s something that just has to happen, like it’s set in the stars. He and Harry just belong together. It’s all so clear all of a sudden.

His bubble of thoughts is pricked by Harry, who starts to talk again, probably worried about Louis’ lack of answer.

“You can’t believe how long two hundred years are if you’re waiting for something. But still, I’m not taking away your free will, Louis. I’m not making you stay. If you want to leave, I won’t stop you. But, let’s say I’d prefer it if you wouldn’t,” The ends of Harry’s mouth form a smirk, but it’s more a way to desperately hide his true emotions, than a real cocky expression.

Although Louis is completely sure of his answer he still breathes hesitantly, “But I’ve killed your kind before. Doesn’t that bother you?”

It’s not an actual rejection from Louis’ side, so the Pure vampire can’t help but beam a relieved smile, even though he has known the outcome from this discussion since his first breath of air in this life.

“No Louis. You’ve killed that vampire turned scum, cruel murderers. Pures are nothing like that. And, although I don’t really believe in fighting fire with fire, I get it. They’ve killed your whole family. You wanting to get revenge isn’t bad per se, even quite normal. Besides, if it wasn’t for that, I might never have met you.”

He fondly looked down at Louis, realising that he has finally met the lad that has been living in his thoughts for years on end. Now Harry can finally spend the rest of his life with him! He doesn’t say it aloud though, thinking it might scare Louis off.

But Louis carefully smiles back, his eyes crinkling as they show the honesty of his smile.

“Then,” he whispers. He feels like a fool telling this. Still, there have never been words before that felt so right as these feel now. “I think I might want to try staying. That is, if you’ll still have me.”

He is instantly rewarded by soft lips gently pushing on his. His heart flutters in his chest and he can’t describe how right this feels, wanting this forever.

“I’ll always have you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I think about it yet. Please comment to tell me what you think of it! There could be a chance I'll write a sequel. Hope you didn't hate it completely though. :)


End file.
